


Snowy Night

by HowlsAttackOnPhandoms



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Its only slightly implied, M/M, Pining, Snowing - Freeform, Yuri has a freak out, nothing actually happens, skating is present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms/pseuds/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms
Summary: Yuri is alone at the rink, but he is not really alone. His thoughts are with him. So what happens when Viktor shows up?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, this story really isn't that great. I just had to write something and after sitting down, this is what was created. If you decide to read it, please enjoy!

My breath hissed out of my mouth as I exhaled, the cold turning it into smoke. It curled around me as it dissolved into the night. Snow fluttered all around me as I stood, watching. Wind stung my face, but I didn't care. It was beautiful. 

My hair must have been white as I sauntered back into the ice rink, determined to practice my program. My feet ached from the hours of training I’d already had that day. But I knew that I could do better. 

The sound of my blade touching the ice resonated throughout the empty rink. Closing my eyes, I relished the feel of the cool air on my skin. I felt at home. I skated to the center of the ice, running through my program in my head. Breathing out a sigh, I took my starting position. 

The notes rung, drifting around the rink as I imagined them. My blades carved smooth lines into the fresh ice as I flew from one end to the other. The story played out before me, of the man chasing the other man, desperation clearly visible. I could feel the anguish the man felt when the other told him no. I could almost taste his tears as he cried. I could almost touch him as he decided to end it all. 

Panting, I pulled my arms around my body in the finishing pose. I hadn't even noticed that my program was almost over. Sinking down to the ice, I let the cool air surround me as tears streamed down my face. 

Suddenly, I heard clapping. It was coming from the side of the rink, echoing around the deathly silent room. I wiped away my tears, hiding the evidence as best I could as I heard Viktor approach. I had known that it wouldn't take long for him to follow, for him to find out where I was. 

It hurt. It always had. 

Looking at this man, who was everything I knew I could never be, hurt. Looking at the posters hanging in my room had given me a new perspective, now that I had gotten to know him more. 

“Yuri! That was the best performance of that program I have ever seen!” Viktor grinned at me as he came closer. I hoped the tears weren't obvious on my face anymore. 

I gave an unsure smile, not sure how to take the compliment. I wasn’t used to those kinds of things. Especially not from a top figure skating legend. 

“The way you practically floated over the ice… Phenomenal!”

I stayed small, unsure of what to do. Viktor must have noticed this, holding out his hand to me. Eyeing it, I grasped it, letting him pull me up. Once I was up, he didn't let go. 

“Why were you crying Yuri?” 

The gentleness in his voice, the soft way in which he looked at me, the way his hand gently skirted over my cheek, wiping away the remaining tears. I couldn’t take it. 

I looked away, afraid to face what I was feeling. My heart fluttered. Silently, I begged him not to notice, for him to just turn around and leave. But I knew that was too much to ask. 

He let go of my hand and I closed my eyes, expecting to hear his skates on the ice, leaving me standing there. But he didn't leave. He raised both his hands, cupping my face, effectively forcing me to look at him. 

His eyes showed such softness, so much caring, that I wanted to cry again. This insecurity, this uncertainty, this…this feeling that I had towards him, I didn't like it. I wanted it gone. In a way, I wanted him gone. 

He must have realized that something was wrong because he asked me again, “Yuri, why were you crying?” 

I hiccuped. With a little motion, I shook my head. I heard him sigh. Before I knew it, he had pulled me into his arms, holding me tight. 

I broke. 

I clutched on to him, letting everything I had been trapping inside spring free. He stroked my hair, whispering soothing words while I stained his shirt with my tears. 

How had someone like him given up his career so that he could help me, a guy who can’t even win a national competition? 

“You know Yuri, I liked you, since the moment I laid eyes on you in that video. The way you moved showed how much you related to the program. The way you felt the music, even when it wasn’t there, made me hear it. You made it seem alive. Don’t put yourself down. You are a great skater. You work hard, and you try your best. That’s all anyone could ever ask of you. Now please stop crying. Whatever it is, it’s not worth crying over.”

I slowly calmed down, my breathing returning to normal. Pulling away, I gave Viktor a smile, letting him know I was alright. Taking my hand, he lead me off the ice. 

Standing out in the snow again, the white dots swirled around us. I noticed how nice they complimented his hair, the way he smiled when he observed the falling drops around us. The cold winter air blew the snow around, leaving swirls in its path. 

Taking Viktor’s hand, we wandered into the dark cold that awaited us.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not the best thing ever but I wanted to write something Yuri!!! on Ice related. This is the result! Its by no means perfect (or even good) but I still hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
